Finnick Odair
Finnick Odair '− triumfator z Dystryktu Czwartego znany z wygrania 65. Głodowych Igrzysk w wieku 14 lat, a później jeden z ocalałych z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych . Mąż Annie Cresta. Biografia Finnick wygrał 65. Igrzyska Głodowe w wieku czternastu lat, gdzie mentorowała go Mags. Wygrał za pomocą tkanej sieci i trójzębu − broń była najdroższym prezentem w historii. Zakładał wnyki i gdy trybuci uwięzili się, przebijał ich. Przez następne dziewięć lat mentorował trybutów z Czwórki, w tym swoją przyjaciółkę , Annie Crestę podczas 70. igrzysk, dopóki nie został wylosowany do brania udziału w Ćwierćwieczu. Katniss za jego atrybuty sukcesu uważała seksowny wygląd, kombinacje jego niezwykłej umiejętności fizycznej i bezprecedensowej popularności w Kapitolu. Kilka lat po zwycięstwie został zmuszony do prostytucji przez prezydenta Snowa, ale zamiast pieniędzy, prosił o sekrety. ''W Pierścieniu Ognia'' Finnick został wylosowany do 75. Głodowych Igrzysk wraz z Mags, która zgłosiła się za jego przyjaciółkę, Annie. Po raz pierwszy z Katniss spotkał się na Ceremonii Otwarcia, podchodząc do jej rydwanu. Zaczął z nią flirtować i wtedy jej zdradził, że od jego kapitolińskich miłośniczek nie przyjmuje pieniędzy, a sekrety. Ubrany był w złotą siatkę rybacką, delikatnie nanoszoną na głowę i związaną w strategiczny węzeł na kroczu. thumb Podobnie jak inni trybuci, Finnick był pod wrażeniem umiejętności łuczniczych Katniss. W pozostałych dniach szkolenia dał dziewczynie godzinę lekcji władania trójzębem w zamian za zajęcia z strzelania. Podczas wywiadu z Caesarem wyrecytował wiersz dla jego jedynej prawdziwej miłości i trzymał się za ręce z innymi zwycięzcami na znak solidarności i buntu. thumb|left|Finnick (po lewej), kobieta z 9 (środek) i Chaff (prawa)Na początku Ćwierćwiecza Finnick zdobył trójząb i sieć. Dotarł do Rogu równocześnie z Katniss, a gdy w niego celowała, pokazał jej złotą bransoletkę od Haymitcha. Wraz z Mags i Peetą stworzyli sojusz, ale Katniss była niepewna co do Finnicka − nie ufała mu. Sama chciała odzyskać Peetę z podestu, ale Odair nawiązał do jej fałszywej ciąży i przyprowadził Peetę, który nie mógł przypłynąć do brzegu. Gdy Peeta wszedł na pole siłowe, Finnick udtrącił Katniss i zaczął robić mu reanimację, przez co była przerażona: myślała, że chciał go zabić. Kiedy Katniss polowała, Finnick i Mags zaczęli tkać w długiej, ostrej trawie. Dziewczyna wróciła ze stworzeniem, które nazwali później drzewnym szczurem i zastanawiała się skąd ma dostęp do wody − jego pysk był jeszcze mokry pozornie od ostatniego picia. Niedługo później dostali urządzenie do pobierania wody z drzew − sączek. Podczas snu, kiedy Katniss stała na warcie, zobaczyła jak zbliża się w ich stronę trująca mgła. W czasie ucieszki Katniss niosła Mags, a Finnick Peetę. W pewnym momencie Katniss poczuła, że nie da rady dłużej utrzymać kobiety i spytała Finnicka, jednak on nie dał rady ponieść dwóch osób jednocześnie. Mags, wiedząc, co należy zrobić, pocałowała Finnicka w usta i poszła prosto we mgłę. Jej śmierć pozwoliła przetrwać Peecie. Finnick i cierpiał na tymczasowe uszkodzenie nerwów przez mgłę. Katniss i Peeta pomogli mu przez zanurzenie w wodzie morskiej. Choć był załamany, starał się wziąć w garść po śmierci swojej dawnej mentorki. Finnick wziął wartę na resztę nocy, uzupełniał zapasy wody i wyławiał morskie stworzenia. Peeta spał, kiedy podzielił się z Katniss pomysłem przestraszenia go. Następnie sponsorzy przysłali im bochen chleba z Dystryktu Czwartego. Finnick był zaskoczony przybyciem Johanny, Beetee'go i Wiress, ale dołączył ich do sojuszu. Wrócili do Rogu, by upewnić się, czy teoria Wiress o tym, że arena to zegar, jest trafna. Kiedy trafili na miejsce, zostali zaatakowani przez przez Cashmere i Glossa. Wiress zmarła przez poderżnięcie gardła, a Finnick został trafiony nożem w udo przez Enobarię. Walczył z Brutusem, który wycofał się zaraz po jego partnerce. Zanurkował do morza po Beeteego, gdy Róg się kręcił. Słysząc przeraźliwe wołanie Prim, Katniss od razu ruszyła w dżunglę na ratunek, a Finnick pobiegł za nią. Próbował racjonalnie wytłumaczyć Katniss, że nic złego nie dzieje się jej siostrze, że to tylko odpowiednio zniekształcony jej głos wydawany przez głoskółki (jedne ze zmiechów prezydenta Snowa). Kiedy usłyszał wołanie Annie, szalonej triumfatorki z jego dystryktu, uwierzył jednak, że jego przyjaciółka została zabita, a wcześniej torturowana. Był bezradny. Całe szczęście gdy minął atak głoskółek doszedł do wniosku, że jednak nic złego nie stało się Annie - jego najlepszej przyjaciółce. Popierał plan Beeteego, ochraniając go wraz z Peetą. Później został zabrany z nim i Katniss przez poduszkowiec z Trzynastki. ''Kosogłos Finnick został przetransportowany razem z Katniss i Beetee'em do Dystryktu Trzynastego. Był trochę niezrównoważony, ponieważ bał się o Annie. Próbował trzymać się przy zdrowych zmysłach, bawiąc się kawałkiem sznura. Kiedy Katniss zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy, był zrozpaczony i rozproszony. Chciała zająć go rozmową, a kiedy nie zareagował, zaczęła go potrząsać − przestał związywać sznurek, a na jego twarzy można było zobaczyć odczucie ulgi z powodu zobaczenia znajomej twarzy. Był szczęśliwy, gdy usłyszał jej warunek immunitetu zwycięzców. thumb|left|Annie po odbiciu przez rebeliantów.Katniss wyruszyła z Finnickiem na wspólne polowanie, a podczas bombardowania wręczył jej swój sznurek, aby oderwać ją od rozmyślań o Peecie. Podczas gdy Gale i inni żołnierze z Trzynastki uczestniczyli w akcji odbicia Annie, Peety i Johanny z Kapitolu, Finnick udzielił wywiadu, w którym stwierdził, że Snow został prezydentem dzięki truciznom, które podawał swoim konkurentom. Twierdził również, że sprzedawał zwycięzców dla zamożnych kapitolińczyków za wysokie ceny. Gdy żołnierze wrócili z akcji ratowniczej, Finnick i Annie rzucają się w sobie ramiona. 324px-Mockingjay-character-poster-finnick.jpg Finnick.jpg|Finnick po bombardowaniu Trzynastki. tumblr_nezv9xEDjD1s93ao8o1_500.gif Ślub_Annie_i_Finnicka_w_2_części_Kosogłosa.jpg|Ślub Osobowość Katniss zauważyła wiele zmian osobowości Finnicka podczas ich znajomości: *Dekadencki amant, którego poznajemy przed Ćwierćwieczem Poskromienia. * Enigmatyczny sprzymierzeniec Katniss na arenie. *Dobry chłopak z poczuciem humoru, który wpada na pomysł "przestraszenia" Peety. *Załamany młody mężczyzna, który usiłował pomóc Katniss wziąć się w garść po Ćwierćwieczu. * Człowiek tryskający życiem; dostrzegamy jego urokliwe poczucie humoru i bezkonfliktowe usposobienie po ślubie z Annie. Wygląd Finnick jest opisany przez Katniss jako bardzo przystojny i wysoki, z opaloną skórą, ciemnymi włosami i zielonymi oczami. Mimo to Katniss powiedziała że Finnick jej się nie podoba. Na arenie ogromna wytrzymałość Finnicka pomaga utrzymać sojusz. Pierwszego dnia pomagał Mags, niósł ją, a następnie Peetę na plecach, co nie sprawiło mu większego wysiłku. Tylko raz zasłabł, kiedy dogoniła go trująca mgła. Jest niezwykle umiejętny w walce wręcz, a także w wyplataniu hamaków, rzucaniu sieci i władaniu trójzębem. Doskonały z niego pływak. Katniss stwierdziła, że nie musi nic robić, by uzyskać sponsorów. Relacje Annie Cresta thumb|left|Annie i Finnick podczas ślubu.Finnick darzy Annie głęboką miłością. Na początku byli przyjaciółmi, później zmieniło się to w coś więcej, aż Annie trafiła na arenę. Podczas wywiadu z Caesarem wyrecytował wiersz swojej jedynej prawdziwej miłości, Annie, choć nie wspomina jej po imieniu. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza usłyszał krzyki dziewczyny w czasie ataku głoskułek i obawiał się, że ją torturowano. Stale się o nią martwił i nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym. Bał się, że mogli ją torturować. Załamał się, gdyż nie mógł już dać sobie z tym rady. Wkrótce po tym, jak rebelianci ją ocalili, ożenił się z nią. Ma z nią syna, ale nigdy nie zdążył go zobaczyć. Katniss Everdeen thumb|Finnick z Katniss na treningu.Katniss po raz pierwszy spotkała go podczas Ceremonii Otwarcia, czekając przy swoim rydwanie na resztę ekipy. Zaoferował jej kostkę cukru, ubrany tylko w siatkę rybacką z węzłem na kroczu. Była zaskoczona propozycją sojuszu, aczkolwiek ją przyjęła. Jeszcze nie w pełni mu ufając, pozostała ostrożna w każdym ruchu, jednak udowodnił swoją przydatności i niezawodność ratując życie Peecie, gdy przypadkowo wpadł na pole siłowe oraz pomagając mu dostać się do Rogu, gdyż nie umiał pływać. W Kosogłosie był głęboko zmartwiony, nie mogąc skupić się na niczym innym niż o Annie, cały czas zawiązując sznurek. Dał go Katniss, aby pomóc jej podczas bombardowania. W czasie spotkania w windzie był w szpitalnym stroju odsłaniającym jego bieliznę i żartobliwie ją odsłonił, gdy dowiedział się, że ją rozprasza. Oboje sobie pomagali, ponieważ znajdowali się w podobnej sytuacji. Peeta Mellark Finnick uratował mu życie, gdy wpadł na pole siłowe. Finnick wykonywał resuscytację krążeniowo-oddechową, czyli coś, co jest rzadko spotykane w Dwunastce. Podczas wydarzeń ''Kosogłosa ''wykazywał troskę o Peetę. Po tym jak Mellark zabił Mitchella, uspokajał go i mówił, że to nie jego wina. Johanna Mason Johanna i Finnick byli przyjaciółmi przed Ćwierćwieczem.. Katniss wierzyła, że Johanna była w sojuszu tylko dla Finnicka. Oboje sobie ufali. Mags Kobieta była mentorką Finnicka. Zgłosiła się za jego ukochaną, Annie. Kiedy zmarła, płakał przez całą noc. Ofiary *Mężczyzna z Piątego Dystryktu' (75 Głodowe Igrzyska)' − podczas 75. Igrzysk zabił mężczyznę z Dystryktu Piątego, rzucając w niego trójzębem podczas rzezi. *'Dziewczyna z Pierwszego Dystryktu '(65 Głodowe Igrzyska) − podciął jej gardło. *'Chłopak z Pierwszego Dystryktu '(65 Głodowe Igrzyska) − kiedy ten oszalał, Finnick nadział go na swój trójząb i chwilę potem wrzucił go do wody. *'Chłopak z Szóstego Dystryktu '(65 Głodowe Igrzyska) − Finnick zabił go przy Rogu Obfitości. *'Dziewczyna z Czwartego Dystryktu '(65 Głodowe Igrzyska) − zrzucił ją z klifu. *'Chłopak z Drugiego Dystryktu '(65 Głodowe Igrzyska) '''− zabił go w finale. Galeria *Galeria: Finnick Odair de:Finnick Odair en:Finnick Odair es:Finnick Odair fr:Finnick Odair Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Drużyna Gwiazd Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dystryktu Czwartego Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dystryktu Trzynastego Kategoria:Postacie z "W Pierścieniu Ognia" Kategoria:Postacie z "Kosogłosa" Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Zawodowcy Kategoria:Ludzie